


Victory

by TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy



Series: Victory [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, It is now, Just your typical locker room celebration orgy, M/M, caretaking kink, is that a thing?, various other sex acts mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy/pseuds/TylerAndAlexAndCeddyOhMy
Summary: Frankie wins his first NHL start and Colin takes him home and takes good care of him.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for a while about posting this because I wrote it as a writing exercise that I set for myself (for length and writing outside of the Bolts) but in the end I decided what’s the point of an exercise if I don’t post it so I can really see if I’m making improvements.
> 
> Anyway, this came about after I saw gifs of Frankie after his win and thought, aw I hope someone is taking care of him. And then it turned into a Thing.

“Frankie, who do you want to go home with?” Gabe asked. 

Frankie jumped. He had been watching Josty switching off between sucking off Naz and Burkey and hadn’t noticed Gabe move in close. 

Frankie had seen Grubi go home with various guys on the team, and he had explained to Frankie what was going on, but Frankie didn’t realize he could do that too. 

“Oh, um…” Frankie said, looking around the room. 

Gabe sat down next to him. “You haven’t thought about it?” Gabe asked. 

Frankie shook his head, cheeks going pink. 

Gabe threw an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. “How about I tell you about the guys and you see what sounds good, hmm?”

Frankie agreed. 

“Josty will wear you out, he’s demanding and he’s going to want to be fucked three or four times tonight for that goal.”

Frankie raises his eyebrows but didn’t say anything . 

“Yeah, so if you pick him, pick someone else too. You’ll need help. Naz has a new baby at home, he will probably feed you, fuck you, and put you to bed. Burkey is a kinky little shit, don’t let that innocent face fool you. He likes being tied up,” Gabe explained, nodding to where Naz was holding both of Burkey’s wrists together while Josty continued sucking them off. 

“EJ is rough and bossy but he will take good care of you. Barbs is pretty chill, no weird kinks but he will make sure you’re taken care of too.”

“Sammy and Cale both like to fuck all night, they’re young they can go that. Kammy is the same way.”

“Nate and Mikko are lazy, you would have to do most of the work, but they’re big cuddlers so that’s fun.”

“Ian is into some weird shit, I don’t even know everything but he’s really big on role playing. Like Game of Thrones shit.”

“Z likes to spank people, so if you want to sit anytime in the next week I would steer clear of him,” Gabe said with a laugh, as Nikita pulled Comph over his lap. 

“I don’t know Belly or Donny well enough to tell you about them, but they seem fun.”

“Val is rough, but a lot of fun. I had him over the other night. Niets is like that, too.”

Gabe looked around. “You already know what Grubi is like,” Gabe said, Frankie nodded enthusiastically. 

“Colin is, he’s really good. Great hands. He would take really good care of you. Calvy might fall asleep on you. Then there’s me,” Gabe said, winking at him. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

Frankie sat back in his stall for a minute, scanning the room and considering everything Gabe had said. 

The kids all sounded exhausting, fun, but for another time. Mikko and Nate sounded the same. He watched Z bringing his hand down on JT’s already red ass and considered that for a moment. No, no, he would probably be in net on this road trip so that was out even though it was very intriguing. Maybe before Christmas break, or bye week. 

Colin caught his eye as he looked around, he was already looking at Frankie. 

“Colin,” Frankie said, without thinking about it. “I want Colin.”

Gabe nodded. “I’ll let him know.”

Gabe walked across the room and whispered in Colin’s ear. Colin grinned and got up, ruffling JT’s hair as he walked by. 

Frankie scooted over as Colin made himself at home in Frankie’s locker. Luckily he’d already pulled off all of his gear so there was room for both of them. 

“Do you want to come now?” was the first thing Colin said, reaching over to wrap a hand around Frankie’s cock, straining in his compression shorts. 

“No, I can wait,” Frankie said. 

“You don’t have too,” Colin told him. “Oh. Do you like to? Wait?”

Frankie nodded. “Sometimes.”

Colin took his hand off Frankie’s cock, instead he started rubbing the inside of his thigh. 

“Ok, let’s just enjoy the show,” Colin said, gesturing to where Andre was now expertly deep throating Josty and then to where Z was fingering JT. 

They watched a couple guys take turns with JT and Kammy before Colin started rubbing at the wet spot on Frankie’s compression shorts. 

“Ready to shower so we can get out of here?”

Frankie agreed. 

They showered and we’re in Colin’s car in record time. 

“So, uh, there’s a thing I like to do,” Colin said. 

Frankie was so turned on he didn’t care what Colin wanted to do to him. He was down. 

“Ok,” Frankie said. “Whatever you want.”

Colin laughed. “You don’t even want to know?”

“As long as you’re going to get me off eventually, I honestly don’t care.”

“Hot,” Colin said, squeezing himself. “I’m going to tell you about it anyway, because I need your cooperation.”

Frankie nodded. 

“I want to take care of you. Like everything. I want to feed you, hold your dick if you have to pee. Everything.”

Frankie felt his cock pulse and drip. He nodded. “Ok. Ok. I like that.”

When Colin parked in his garage and got out Frankie stayed put. Colin came around and opened the door and leaned in to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

Colin kissed him. “Good job.” He helped Frankie out of the car, then grabbed both of their bags. He led Frankie in by the hand, leaving him in the kitchen while he took their bags to his bedroom. 

“Let me know if you need anything, a drink, to use the bathroom,” Colin said, settling Frankie at the bar. 

“I’m thirsty,” Frankie said. 

“Water? Gatorade?” Colin asked. 

“Water, please.”

Colin grabbed a bottle of water and cracked it open on his way back to Frankie. He gently tipped Frankie’s chin up and helped him drink his fill. 

Frankie kept his head tipped up hoping Colin would kiss him, but he started to walk away after he put the lid on the water. 

“I need a kiss,” Frankie said. 

Colin turned back, smiling. “Of course,” he said before pressing a kiss to Frankie’s lips. 

“Ok now I’m hungry,” Frankie said with a grin, playfully pushing Colin away. 

Colin gave him a gentle face wash. “I was trying to feed you but you needed a kiss.”

Frankie laughed as Colin went to the refrigerator. 

He warmed them up a meal he had precooked and pulled a chair close to Frankie. 

Colin had put their meals together on one plate and fed Frankie while he ate. 

Frankie wasn’t sure if it was because he was already turned on but Colin being so sweet and caring was really doing it for him and he was half hard in his pants again. 

By the time they were done eating Frankie was ready to hustle Colin upstairs, but Colin, of course, had other plans. 

If it were up to Frankie they would have left the dishes on the bar, but Colin cleaned them up, starting a load of dishes in the dishwasher before taking Frankie’s hand and led him up the stairs. 

In Colin’s bedroom, Frankie reached for his belt before he remembered he was supposed to let Colin do this for him and dropped his hands to his sides. 

Colin rewarded him with a kiss. They’d taken their jackets off downstairs so Colin started with Frankie’s belt, pulling it out of his pants and laying on the seat at the foot of his bed. 

Colin opened Frankie’s pants and untucked his shirt. He unbuttoning it, starting from the bottom. When he reached the top he pushed the shirt over Frankie’s shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

“Sit,” Colin said. 

Frankie did as he was told and Colin knelt next to him. He worked Frankie’s laces loose on one shoe, then the other, setting them under the seat. 

Frankie couldn’t help but run his fingers through Colin’s hair as he stripped off his socks, that got him a grin. 

“Can I have another kiss?” Frankie asked. 

Colin moved between Frankie’s knees, running his hands up the outside of his thighs as he did.

Frankie leaned forward to meet Colin, but he let him be the one to press their lips together. Frankie wrapped his legs around Colin to keep him there, using his height advantage to deepen the kiss until Colin was moaning in his mouth. 

Colin pulled away. “Let’s finish getting you naked.”

Frankie released him, reluctantly. 

Colin pushed himself up before holding out a hand to help Frankie stand. 

“Hop up on the bed,” Colin said, after he helped Frankie step out of his pants. 

Frankie settled at the top of the bed while Colin picked up his clothes off the floor and set them on the seat before stripping out of his own clothes and climbing up onto the bed. 

“What do you want?” Colin asked, running a finger down Frankie’s cheek. 

“I want you to suck me off. Then maybe later you can fuck me,” Frankie said, without hesitation. 

Colin smiled. “Sounds like a plan,” he said as he straddled Frankie. 

Frankie reached up and cupped his hand around the back of Colin’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

He lost track of how long they sat like that, kissing and running their hands over each other. Frankie finally pulled away when Colin started rocking his hips against Frankie. 

Colin slid down between Frankie’s legs, pushing on his thighs until they were spread wide enough that he could fit between them. 

Frankie was fully hard, his cock was lying on his stomach. Colin kissed up his cock, gently pulling it from his stomach to lick around the head, tonguing at the slit. 

Frankie sighed and threaded his fingers into Colin’s hair again as he took his cock into his mouth. 

He looked up at Frankie from between his lashes, making Frankie groan. 

“You look so good like that,” Frankie told him. 

Colin winked before shifting his attention back to Frankie’s cock and taking him deep. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Frankie said as Colin choked around him. 

Frankie let go of Colin’s hair as he set a ridiculous speed. He’d been on edge for a long time and there was absolutely no way he would be able to hold back for long. 

“Col,” Frankie panted, nudging at Colin’s shoulder with his leg. 

Colin looked up at him again and nodded, gently squeezing Frankie’s balls. 

If Colin hadn’t been leaving most of his upper body weight on his hips Frankie probably would have come up off of the bed when he came. As it was his legs jerked, hard, and he thrust up into Colin’s mouth. 

Colin swallowed what he could, using his hand to work Frankie through it. 

“Come here, come here,” Frankie said, spitting in his own hand and pulling at Colin’s shoulder with his other hand. 

Colin got up on his knees between Frankie’s legs so he could get a hand on him. 

Frankie wrapped a hand around Colin’s cock, it only took a few moments before Colin came all over both of them. 

“Fuck,” Frankie said, leaning up to kiss Colin again. Colin hummed in agreement, accepting the kiss, for a moment, before falling over sideways on the bed. 

“Lay down,” Colin said, tugging on Frankie. 

Frankie laid down and Colin kissed him again before rolling off the bed. 

“I’ll grab a rag,” Colin said before heading into the bathroom. 

Frankie heard him rinsing out his mouth before he reappeared with a rag and helped Frankie clean up. 

Frankie noticed a bruise on Colin’s side that had appeared while they were messing around. 

“You should ice that,” Frankie said, reaching over to touch it gently. 

“Shit,” Colin said, gingerly poking at the bruise. He rolled over to get up again but Frankie stopped him. 

“No, let me take care of you now,” Frankie told him before heading downstairs to find Colin’s ice packs. 


End file.
